


【虫铁】陪托尼斯塔克度过的漫长时光

by Sherryliu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherryliu/pseuds/Sherryliu
Summary: 【提要】托尼斯塔克48岁生日这天，皮特帕克立下一个誓言。未来，余生，他将以生命为长度，陪托尼度过所有的生日。每一年，他都要告诉他：我爱你，比以前更多一点。在陪伴托尼斯塔克的漫长时光里皮特看到了所谓的永恒。爱，永无止境。¬时间，亦无穷尽。唯有你我，存于永恒。PS：片段记录托尼未来四十年的生日。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	【虫铁】陪托尼斯塔克度过的漫长时光

【01】2018年5月29日  
初夏的太阳毫不吝惜它的热情，恣意挥洒着光芒。  
骄阳下，被太阳镜遮了半张脸的托尼倚在车门上，一脸无奈。  
“斯塔克先生，您明天能来学校接我放学吗？我想带您去个地方。”  
这是昨晚皮特对他的请求，看着小男孩无辜可怜又带着点兴奋期待的小眼神儿，托尼实在不忍心拒绝。  
又渴又热的托尼看了看手里已经放弃和阳光较量的冰淇淋，一口咬了下去。  
一股甜腻感袭上咽喉，托尼不自觉皱了皱眉，他搞不懂那小孩为什么会喜欢吃这个，嫌弃地把剩下的冰激凌丢到垃圾桶里，托尼琢磨着是否还有时间再重新买一个回来。  
没有为什么，他只是喜欢那小孩看见冰激凌时的笑。  
开门上车，刚发动引擎，便听铃声响起，校门口开始出现三三两两的中学生。  
然而很奇怪，这些孩子们并没有走出校门，而是不约而同抬头看向校门正面教学楼的楼顶。  
托尼顺着他们的目光看去，高耸的楼顶，一抹鲜亮的红。  
“蜘蛛侠！”此刻，教学楼下已经聚集了很多人，有人高声尖叫，有人已经拿出手机疯狂直播。  
“What the...”托尼心底暗骂一句，接通了皮特的通讯线路。  
“斯塔克先生来电。”蜘蛛战甲里传来凯伦的提醒。  
“不是现在，凯伦。”上蹿下跳的皮特气喘吁吁，很显然他现在有比接电话更重要的事。  
“对不起，皮特，恐怕……”凯伦的声音没说完就被另一个火冒三丈的声音所取代，“你到底在干吗，孩子？”  
“啊，斯塔克先生，等一下，我听不清你说什么……”皮特说着挂断了电话，无数蛛丝从他的发射器中散射而出，他实在没有时间解释更多。  
听着电话那端的忙音，托尼气得锤了下方向盘，他翻身下车，摁下了胸前的反应堆，他得亲自抓那小子下来问个清楚。  
然而就在他点燃助推器飞上天空的那一刻，他忽然听到皮特一声大喊：“奈德，到你了！”随即漫天散开一团红色的雾。  
烟雾渐渐散开，停在空中的托尼一时竟忘了言语。  
雪白的教学楼顶端，几个鲜红的字——Happy birthday,my love.  
仔细看去，那字皆由蛛丝网成，歪歪扭扭却意外和谐。  
说实话，在某个瞬间，托尼的确被这小孩幼稚却浪漫举动感动了。  
下一刻，托尼飞向攀附在楼顶望着他的小男孩，一把揽住他的腰，加足马力，光一样飞离了早已沸腾的人群。  
“那些蛛丝可不是让你干这个的。”虽然感动，托尼仍不忘教训两句此时被他抱在怀里的小男孩。  
“你喜欢吗？”被钢铁臂膀包裹着飞翔在天空的皮特觉得自己变成了一只鸟。  
钢铁头盔下，是托尼灿烂的微笑，然而他却没有回答。  
两人降落至复仇者大厦顶层，皮特摘掉头套，看着卸去盔甲的托尼，一双眼睛里映满了晚霞的余晖。  
“生日快乐，斯塔克先生。”他走过去轻轻拥抱他。  
卸去铠甲的胸膛温暖坚实，他仿佛可以听到那里稳健的心跳。  
“这次怎么不是my love了？”拥抱着怀里瘦瘦小小的身体，托尼的声音温柔得好像天边的云。  
皮特被托尼说得一下子红了脸，却听耳边一声低语仿佛魔咒：“谢谢你，my love.”与此同时，他的耳边落下一个浅浅的吻。  
这一天，托尼斯塔克48岁了。  
他拥抱着一个用生命给予他爱和守护的小男孩，他的小男孩。  
他想，这就是上帝赐予托尼斯塔克最好的礼物。  
一生的礼物。  
在他怀里，皮特抱着他的胳膊紧了又紧，仿佛是怕一松手，人就会走，梦就会醒。

斯塔克先生，我的英雄，我的爱。  
未来，余生，我将以生命为长度，陪你度过所有的生日。  
每一年，我都会告诉你，我爱你，比以前更多一点。  
爱，永无止境。  
时间，亦无穷尽。  
唯有你我，存于永恒。

【02】2028年5月29日  
清晨的熹暖阳光透窗而入，托尼拥着被子，懒懒翻了个身。  
昨晚和国务卿的谈判并不顺利，直到深夜时分仍未有结果，托尼几乎一夜未睡。  
这会儿，除非有人死，不，除非有很多人死，否则托尼绝对不会离开他的床。  
迷迷糊糊间，他摸了摸身侧，发现身旁空空如也。  
“Pete？”托尼轻唤一声，没人回应。  
他在被窝里叹了口气，撑着身子坐了起来。  
“早安，老板。”星期五的问候如期而至。  
“皮特呢？”托尼按着胸口转了转左臂，隐隐传来的痛感让他想立刻躺回去。  
“帕克先生三十四分钟前离开了大厦，需要我联络他吗，老板？”  
托尼摇头。  
算了，如今那个小男孩已经是快三十岁的人了，不需要他这个监护人了。  
“星期五，今天的安排？”  
“上午：休息，中午12:00与帕克先生有约，下午：休息……”  
托尼越听越不对劲儿，猛然一拍脑门儿——一定是那熊孩子黑进了星期五，改了他的工作日程。  
正打算给那小孩打电话过去臭骂一顿，却见房门被人推开。  
门缝里露出个小脑袋，看到黑着一张脸倚在床头的托尼，愣了一下，而后下意识说了句：“醒了？”  
托尼没好气地回道：“不，我在睡觉，因为我的工作日程说我要休息一上午，外加一下午。”  
皮特摇头苦笑，缓步走到托尼床边坐下，把始终藏在背后的手伸了出来。  
一束小雏菊带着清晨的露水，在他白皙的手中摇摇晃晃。  
“生日快乐，my love.”皮特说着在托尼唇边印下一个吻。  
托尼接过花束，唇边溢满了笑，“谢谢你，my love.”  
他的手轻轻附在皮特的手上，望向皮特的目光仿佛晨曦的阳光，温和而明亮。  
十年了，这是他与皮特一直保持的一个习惯，或者说，是他们之间的小小仪式。  
十年里，每个生日，皮特都会陪他一起度过。  
一份小小的礼物，一个小小的吻，一句“生日快乐，my love.”  
此刻，他看着眉眼硬朗英俊的一张脸，托尼惊觉原来时间竟然过得如此之快。  
十年的时间，他的男孩，已经成长为一名真正的战士，并且，老实说，他已经成了新一代复仇者的领军人物。  
记忆回溯，托尼忽然想起十年前他在男孩肩头印下的痕迹，此刻，眼前的年轻人仿佛终于成为英武的骑士，替他守护他的王国，他的世界。  
不过骑士偶尔也会和国王耍些小心机，比如瞒着国王搞事情。  
于是，托尼开口问：“所以，你改了我的日程表？”  
皮特点头，表情却是有些严肃：“你需要休息。”  
近来托尼的身体频频亮起红灯，已经不止一次半夜呼吸不畅，被生生憋醒，即使他总是逞强，但他眼角越发深刻的纹路以及不经意间流露的疲惫时刻提醒着皮特，他的斯塔克先生需要休息。  
“你的意思是我老了？”托尼岂是轻易服老的人，他指了指胸前的反应堆，学着队长的语气，“我能这么打上一整天。”  
皮特大笑，“Fine，Captain Iron.”  
“好名字。”托尼听了挑了挑眉，“星期五，记下来，做下一套战甲的名字。”  
“好的，老板。”  
“好啦，时间还早，你再睡会儿吧。”看着托尼眼底的血丝，皮特有些担心，说着他便接过托尼手里的小雏菊插在了床头的花瓶里。  
轻嗅着皮特身上带着的汗水和阳光味道，托尼微微眯起了眼，一把拽住他的胳膊往自己怀里一拉，皮特毫无防备，直接跌坐在托尼身旁。  
“是你让我休息的……”托尼邪邪的笑着，而后吻上了皮特的唇。

这一天，托尼斯塔克58岁了。  
他的爱人修改了他的日程表，让他得以忙里偷闲。  
他和他已经长大的小男孩亲吻着、缠绵着。  
他听到男孩带有蛊惑的磁性声音在他耳畔呢喃：我爱你，托尼。

【03】2038年5月29日  
窗外，细雨微凉。  
窗前埋头书写的托尼忽然感觉有些凉，他摘下眼镜，向后倚了倚。  
肩背的酸疼得以舒缓，然而左胸再一次传来一阵刺痛。  
他捂着心口，从上衣口袋磨出了药瓶，吞了几片，等待痛感的消散。  
“老板，基廷女士来电。”星期五的声音传来，托尼不禁皱了皱眉。  
“接进来吧。”他叹了口气，接通了电话，“安娜丽斯。”他的声音简答地叫出了对方的名字。  
“斯塔克先生，你还好吗？”听出对方语气的不寻常，电话那头的女人略带警惕的问道。  
“放心，我还没签字，所以，我还不能死。”托尼知道对方的顾虑，托尼开玩笑说。  
“那就好。我是想告诉你，遗嘱已经修改完毕，稍后我的学生会给你送过去，如果有问题，尽管告诉我。”  
“我请你就是因为你不会有问题，或者你会让所有问题变得不是问题。”托尼说完也不等对方回应便挂断了电话。  
他说的没有错，这个黑人女人在业界极有名气，不论是好的，还是坏的，他想能够处理好他的遗嘱，一定非她莫属。但愿她值那个价钱。  
他抬头看了看挂钟，想着还是在皮特回来之前处理好这件事微妙。  
于是，他让星期五再次接通对方的电话，告知她文件务必准时送到。  
半小时后，安娜丽斯的学生如约而至，托尼仔细审阅了所有条款，最终签下了自己的名字。  
未雨绸缪，这是托尼斯塔克的好习惯。  
送走来客，托尼继续写着手下未完成的东西，很久没有写字的他，字迹已经有些潦草了。  
这时，身后的门悄然错开。  
听着身后的脚步声，托尼将笔记本合了起来，下一刻，有人从背后拥抱了他。  
湿漉漉的头发蹭着托尼的侧脸，托尼抬手摸了摸对方的头。  
“生日快乐，my love.”皮特在托尼额角印下一个吻，他的声音越发幽沉。  
“谢谢你，my love.”托尼转身拂去皮特脸上残留的雨水，轻轻吻了吻他的唇。  
“在写什么？”皮特看到托尼身后的本子好奇地问。  
托尼笑得意味深长，“老年人的事情，年轻人别管。”  
听到老年这个词，皮特眼神不自觉暗了一下，他不喜欢听托尼这么说自己，要是往常，他一定会顶回去，但今天例外，于是他笑笑揽住他的肩膀，“好吧，老年人，跟我下趟楼怎么样？”  
“不再有惊喜，你知道，这里受不了……”托尼指了指心脏的位置，表情很是无辜。  
的确，二十年的时间，二十个生日，这个孩子为他制造了太多太多的惊喜，有些惊喜是此刻这副老骨头招架不住的。  
皮特神秘一笑，极为诚恳地点着头，“不再有惊喜，我保证。”  
托尼将信将疑地看着眼前正值壮年的男人，直觉告诉他，这话不能信，但他还是任由皮特一路拽着下了楼梯。  
复仇者大厦里空无一人，很显然是这小子做了什么手脚。  
托尼狐疑地看向身旁，却发现此刻刚还陪在身侧的皮特已经消失无踪。  
他摇头苦笑，不知道下一刻会有什么意外惊喜等着他这个老家伙，于是只好打起十二万分精神用以应对那个孩子永不磨灭的浪漫情趣。  
这些年，当他与这孩子同床共枕、云雨巫山的时候，他总是有种错觉，那分明就是年轻时的自己，可是当他午夜梦回，独自凝视那张熟睡的英俊面容时，又被内心缠绵的爱意所笼罩，这个孩子，不，这个男人，比自己好上一万倍，这并不是他谦虚，托尼斯塔克从来不会谦虚，只是皮特身上有太多让他欣赏，甚至羡慕的东西，他的勇敢正直、他的简单直率、他的温暖平和，他的一切都让托尼为之心动、为之臣服。  
如果说当年他为这个孩子完成了骑士的册封礼，那么而今，骑士已然征服了国王，老皇帝为新君主俯首称臣，把自己的帝国拱手相让。  
托尼心底暗笑，一向孤傲自负的自己终于遇到了甘心臣服的人。  
皮特帕克，我把我的帝国交给你，这是一份重担，你无法想象它的沉重。很抱歉，要让你独自承担这一切，但是孩子，不要怕，我始终会陪在你身旁。  
托尼想着适才写在笔记本里的一些话，不禁眼眶发酸。  
忽然大厦里所有灯光同时熄灭，唯有托尼胸前的反应堆闪着微弱的蓝色光芒。  
一下子无法适应眼前的黑暗，托尼揉了揉眼，却被窗外夜空中蓦然亮起一片星河吸引了目光。  
彼刻，一身燕尾礼服的皮特自楼梯上缓缓下来，揽着托尼走进了花园。  
星光下，皮特弯腰伸出了手，“May I?”  
而后也不等托尼回应，便一手揽住了他的腰，一步一步翩然而舞。  
没有曼妙的浪漫曲调，周围只有风吹叶吟和蝉鸣声声。  
寂静中，皮特轻吻着托尼花白的发，深嗅着苍老的气味。  
他不知道这样的日子还能过多久，他很清楚今天下午托尼故意支走自己是要忙些什么，但，他不在乎，他已经陪伴了他二十年，也会再陪他走过第二个二十年，第三个二十年……  
走到哪里，算哪里。  
星空下，托尼低沉的耳语仿佛精灵的魔咒，在耳畔一遍遍回响。  
他说：“我爱你，Pete。”

这一天，托尼斯塔克68岁了。  
他已经不再参加战斗，他立下了遗嘱，把他的帝国交给了他的爱人。  
星空下，他与爱人相拥而舞。  
他的男孩，他的骑士，他的君主，他的光明。  
他终其一生的归所。

【04】2048年5月29日  
五月的风，带着初夏的燥热和暮春的凛冽，扬起尘埃无数。  
窝在轮椅里的白发老人昏昏欲睡，却总有个声音告诉他——不能睡，他在等一个人。  
虚掩的门被推开，他骤然惊醒，推了推鼻梁上的老花镜。  
逆光中，他看到一个中年男人朝他走来。  
那男人在他身旁蹲下，握住了他苍老枯干的手。  
“嘿。”男人冲他微笑着打招呼，那笑容很美好。  
“嘿。”老人回应着，却想不起对方的名字。  
男人没有再说话，只是看着他的眼神似乎有种沉重的悲伤，这让老人很不舒服。  
他颤颤抽出被男人握着的手，望向了窗外。  
看着窗外飞舞的沙尘，老人低声呢喃着：“Kid……”  
始终蹲在他身旁的中年男人一下子站了起来，“我在这！”他的声音里是极力克制的激动。  
他已经很久没有这样叫过自己了，然而这个词足以穿越所有的壁垒击碎强大的自己。  
他绕到老人身前，盯着那双已经渐渐浑浊的焦糖色眼瞳，眼中闪过一抹晶莹的亮光。  
他再也看不到那双眼睛里的星辰海洋，再也看不到他灵魂寄居的温暖天堂。  
然而老人只是疑惑地看着他，仿佛不知道这个男人在激动些什么。  
“Pete……那个孩子……”老人指了指窗外，“他说他一会儿就回来。”  
听到老人的话，中年男人眼中瞬间涌满了泪花。  
他深深吸了口气，俯首轻吻老人苍老的手，吻过那上面一颗颗浅褐色的斑，仿佛每吻过一处，便可追回一段逝去的时光。  
他的眼泪落在老人的手上，陷入塌陷的皮肤与血脉间，宛如一条浅浅的溪流，纵横流淌。  
过了很久，他深深吸了口气，直起身来，轻吻老人布满皱纹的额头，柔声呢喃：“生日快乐，my love.”  
只是这一次，他再也没有等到那一句低低沉沉的回应，“谢谢你，my love.”  
三十年来，第一次，他们的仪式，结束了。  
他不是没有准备，早在托尼被诊断出患上阿尔兹海默的那一刻起，他们就一直在为这一天做着准备。  
事实上，托尼不止一次提醒他，最后他会忘记他，甚至忘记自己。  
近一年的时间里，皮特看着托尼一点点遗忘，直到此刻，他终于忘记了他。  
他看着一脸茫然的托尼，安慰他：“那个孩子，一会儿就回来。”

这一天，托尼斯塔克78岁了。  
他忘记了所有，只记得有个男孩，名叫皮特。  
他还没有回家。  
他，在等他回家。

这一年，皮特帕克48岁  
与当年他许下诺言时的斯塔克先生同岁。  
时光让他变成了他。  
多年后  
钢铁蜘蛛侠成为新一代复仇者最强大的领袖。  
肩负起斯塔克帝国与复仇者联盟的皮特帕克  
终于明白了永恒的意义  
我爱你的方式，是我最终活成了你。

PS：  
写了四十年的生日  
仿佛陪他们走了四十年的人生路  
此刻，已经过了午夜  
算是迟到的生日礼物吧  
还好前面已经有了应经的庆生文  
愿托尼斯塔克被这个世界温暖相待  
愿所有温暖的人都能有温暖的遇见  
愿得一人心，白首不相离  
到最后，你的白发映着我的脸颊  
我陪你老去，我送你离开  
长不过执念，短不过善变  
有多少人可以一生不变的陪伴着另一个人  
在漫长的岁月里  
你我终将明白时间的意义  
所谓永恒，是你我最终走到了时间尽头


End file.
